


Speaking Of (Things in Your Mouth)

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist!Teddy Lupin, Blow Jobs, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Slytherin!Teddy Lupin, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Pouring rain, paintings, pierogies, and polyamory.





	Speaking Of (Things in Your Mouth)

*****

It was Sunday, and the rain was coming down in buckets. As Teddy walked home, carrying bags full of fixings for dinner that evening, he became increasingly soaked. The rain poured over him in such a thick sheet it made his clothes stick to him, forming a second skin. He nearly felt naked. Still, he savored the feeling of each splash of water and every trail of liquid running down his body. He knew he could have used magic to keep himself dry, but there was something quite magical about letting the rain wash over him. 

Teddy felt content as he walked down the cobbled road towards his London flat, splashing carelessly through puddles and breathing more deeply with each step he took. He glanced in through the windows of the shops and homes he passed, enjoying the way the pounding rain obscured the images within in a delicate blur. They made him think of a Monet: textured yet soft, blurred yet vibrant. It was brilliant, the beauty filling him with an indescribable warmth.

He moved along steadily and gracefully, his purple hair plastered to his forehead. He imagined he rather stood out against the silvery gray skies and the neutral tones of the cobblestones and brick that surrounded him. As a blank canvas, Teddy had discovered he was naturally tinged purple. It seemed to naturally appear whenever Teddy was in a state of contentment. Even his eyes tended toward a dark violet, often mistaken for dark blue by Muggles and strangers—they seemed to think the purple was simply a trick of the light. 

Of course, his long strands weren't always purple. In fact, he often sported hair that was blue, or green, or sometimes even maroon, each colour lining up with however Teddy felt in that moment. When Teddy was overjoyed, his hair would change to a bright blue, resembling the sky on the most perfect sunny day, the colour spreading gradually from root to tip.

Maroon, on the other hand, as one of the colours signifying Gryffindor House, was associated with less positive emotions Though Teddy’s father had been sorted into Gryffindor, Teddy had ended up in Slytherin, and he'd spent many years upset and bitter over the House. The entire Potter-Weasley clan spoke so highly of his father, and he'd spent much of his childhood wanting to emulate everything that his father was. Somehow, the bitterness and confusion he'd felt at being robbed of a House connection with his father had transferred to that familiar Gryffindor red, and whenever Teddy's emotions took a downward turn, maroon locks were never far off.

He used his Metamorphmagus abilities frequently, trying to connect to his late parents however he could. For several years, Teddy attempted to change his appearance to look more like his father. He still remembered arriving at the Burrow one day for afternoon tea, watching in guilty surprise when Harry took one look at his face and had to excuse himself from the room, tears already filling his eyes as he walked away.

Ever since that day, Teddy had spent much of his time trying to discover who he was. He spent time researching his Metamorphmagus abilities, gaining a better understanding of how to use his powers in a more intuitive way. After years of meditation and loads of experimentation, Teddy finally felt like he'd found himself. He was able to channel his emotions into his abilities, making sure the changes in his body were natural rather than self-imposed. 

He'd spent far too long trying to be something he was not. He was finally ready to be himself.

After graduating Hogwarts with Outstanding marks in Charms and Transfiguration, Teddy spent a year or two wandering the streets of London, discovering even more of himself. Long nights in the Muggle gay clubs, hours walking through art exhibitions, days spent sitting in the local bookshop, finishing entire books in a matter of hours. Teddy learned who he was by becoming immersed in the chaos of the city.

During his period of discovery, Teddy realised his true passion was art, and he was not about to pursue anything else as a career. Living up to his Slytherin nature, Teddy worked diligently, constantly working on and honing his craft, and then using his charm to convince every gallery owner in the city that his art belonged there. 

Teddy was used to finding inspiration in his surroundings, today's journey back to the flat was no different. The combination of the heavy rain and the blurred colours in the windows he passed made his fingers itch to start a new painting. Teddy had been known to carry a knapsack of some sort for just such moments, when his surroundings left his brain buzzing and body aching to create something beautiful. He frequently popped into a local coffeeshop, stopped in the middle of the nearby park, or even ducked into a pub in order to get his ideas onto parchment. His pockets were always filled with colourful scraps, and he never left home without a small pouch that had been made with an Undetectable Extension Charm—a gift from Harry—that allowed him to never be without his art supplies. Teddy’s hand instinctively went to where the pouch lay in his pocket, warm against his thigh. Though he contemplated stopping to sketch for a moment, he thought of who was waiting for him at home, and the many possibilities for staying in on a rainy evening, and decided to head back to the flat instead. 

He shared his flat with James and Al. The three of them had always been close, and it only made sense for them all to live together once Al left Hogwarts. Their place was big enough that Teddy had room for a makeshift art studio, and the walls of their flat were covered in Teddy’s paintings. They were mainly abstract pieces—Teddy's speciality—though there were several examples of artwork that had morphed into something entirely different. Teddy preferred to let the art flow out of him naturally, and did his best not to force it into any one direction, which led to him experimenting with a lot of different styles. Thankfully neither Al or James seemed to mind the eclectic collection that lined their walls. 

By the time he arrived home, Teddy was soaked to the bone, though the chill didn't bother him—he found it rather invigorating. Nevertheless, he cast a quick drying charm on himself, not wanting to track puddles all over the nice hardwood floors. 

The smell of pine filled his nose as he entered the flat, and he smiled fondly, figuring that it was probably a candle James or Al had lit for him. Although Teddy had stopped trying to be exactly like his father, he still tried to keep the spirits of both of his parents alive. Seeing as how Remus was a werewolf, the smell of the forest, of pine, dirt, and grass, all made Teddy think of his father. 

After fiddling with his rainbow coloured socks—a handmade gift from Hugo—Teddy padded over into the kitchen with his bags, intending to set them down and unpack the takeaway. He set down both bags and reached over to flick on the Muggle overhead light fixture, when he suddenly got an eyeful.

James and Al were both in the kitchen already, although they were certainly not doing any cooking.

Al was on his knees in front of James, his lips stretched beautifully around James’ cock, his eyes shut, and head bobbing slowly. He moaned quietly as he worked his mouth over his older brother, seeming quite at home in his current position.

James looked delicious. His shirt was hiked up slightly to reveal a trail of dark hair that blended in perfectly with Al’s pitch-black strands. James’ trousers were pooled around his ankles, revealing his toned thighs and calves. The tautness of his muscles reflected the fact that he had spent much of the past few years using those strong legs to clutch onto a broomstick as a professional Beater. His head was tipped back against the wall behind him, his eyes closed and chapped lips parted. Rather than moan, James let his breathing do the talking. He sighed, stuttered, and sucked in his breath, each change in his breathing encouraging Albus to continue his diligent work. 

Both of James’ hands were tangled in Al’s hair, tugging, pulling, and gently caressing the curls. Each move of Al’s head and tongue seemed to be sending shivers of pleasure through James’ body. He visibly shivered and his hips began to pulse forward. At a particularly rough movement, Albus pulled off James’ cock, grabbing ahold of the base and squeezing once. James let out a hiss of breath. 

“Jamie?”

“Mmm?” James answered, glancing down at his brother, his gaze unfocused.

“Fuck my mouth.” Then he glanced over his shoulder at Teddy. Teddy was standing in the kitchen, his bags abandoned on the countertop as he leaned back against the island and stroked himself through his tight grey denims. “l know you like it. Plus, Ted always likes a show.”

James looked up in surprise, clearly unaware that Teddy had entered the room. Then his shock faded into a smirk. He looked over at Teddy, smacking Al’s hand away from his cock and stroking his own length for a moment. “Is that right, Ted? You like a show? You enjoying watching Al take me into his mouth?”

Teddy chuckled and rubbed his thumb over the wet spot forming on the front of his denims. “Ah, yes. Al speaks the truth. Oh, and speaking of things in mouths, I brought home takeaway from that Polish restaurant you both like.”

Al, who was now sucking the tip of James’ prick into his mouth, let out a loud moan at the mention of food. 

“Fuck, Al. That feels so good.” James grabbed onto Al’s head and began fucking his hips shallowly into his brother’s mouth, the kitchen filling with a series of obscene sounds. James’s breath stuttered out and his eyes glazed over as he looked down at Al. 

“You close already, James?” Teddy asked. “I know how much you like it when you can fuck someone’s mouth. In fact, I seem to recall you coming in just a few seconds the first time I let you use my mouth.” Teddy tilted his head to the side as he recalled the memory.

James’ hips began to piston faster in and out of Al’s mouth, and he glared up at Teddy. “Oh fuck you, Teddy. You nearly came in your pants the first time you watched a Muggle porn video.”

Teddy laughed delightedly; he loved riling James up, “Well, according to a highly reliable source, you actually _did_ come in your pants the first time you watched porn.” 

At this comment, James pulled Al’s mouth off his cock, using the hand in his hair to tilt Al’s head back. He glared down at his brother. “Why the fuck would you tell him that, you twat?”

Al shrugged and smiled over at Teddy, blinking his long eyelashes up at James when he turned back. “Well, you had gone to visit Dad for the weekend, and Teddy offered to rim me if I gave him the dirt on your sex life. I couldn’t say no to that,” Albus said, as though stating the obvious. “Rimming is my weakness. I’d practically break into Gringotts if it meant that someone would rim me for an hour.”

James rolled his eyes at his Al and waggled his cock at him, biting his lip when Al began to suckle the tip. “Shittt... Well, Teddy. Seeing as you tried to blackmail me by bribing my horny little brother for information, I do believe that means you owe me something.”

Affection spread in Teddy’s chest and he walked over to stand next to the two brothers. Teddy pet Al’s hair for a moment, loving the way Al sighed softly at his touch as he continued to lick and suck the head of James’ prick. Al was always so deliciously responsive. “Whad'ya have in mind, Jamie? Is the food not good enough to pay off that debt?”

James chuckled at Teddy, a smirk stretching across his face. “Yeah...not quite. You’re not getting away that easily. How about I get to—” James reached behind Teddy with his free hand and smacked his arse, “—fuck your arse until I come inside you?” 

At the smack to his arse, Teddy bit his lip and swallowed down a moan. The stinging sensation on his arse made his cock twitch madly in the tight confines of his trousers. James’ eyes traveled up to someplace near Teddy’s forehead, “Hmm, looks like you’re quite fond of that idea, Ted. Turning blue at the roots, you are.” 

He grinned at James, narrowing his eyes. “Hell, yeah. That’s not even a punishment, Jamie. You know just what you're doing, you fucker.” 

Below them, Al faked a whine. “Why does Teddy always get the fun punishments?”

Teddy took his wand out of his pocket, flicking it and leaving himself standing stark-naked in the middle of the kitchen. He twitched his nose for a moment, focusing on his body and stretching himself just a bit so that he was ready for James’ cock. He then bent over the counter. Teddy smirked over his shoulder at Al. “Because I’m his favourite.”

“That’s bollocks.” Albus gave the tip of James’ cock a final kiss before pushing himself up off the floor. “I’m the one he corrupted. He loves me best.” He pinched Teddy’s arse affectionately as he walked over to go deal with the food.

Meanwhile, James removed his trousers and pants entirely, and then conjured some lube onto his fingers. He brought the silky substance up to Teddy’s rim and pushed through until his knuckle caught on the ridge. “Fuck, Ted. Did you make yourself even tighter than usual?”

“This is me loosened up, actually. It’s clearly been too long since you’ve fucked me, Jamie.”

James grunted as he began to work in a second finger alongside the first, the motions making Teddy’s hole clench down around him. “Well, some of us have jobs that actually require us to leave the house. Unlike you, Mr I’m-gonna-be-a-hipster-and-do-art-in-my-flat.”

Albus was fussing around in the kitchen, but he interrupted the pair for a moment, “In case you’ve forgotten, James, Ted actually makes more than you. Brilliant art prodigy actually outweighs Quidditch star.”

James held up his middle finger in retaliation and began lining his cock up with Teddy’s hole. 

Teddy let out a high-pitched whine, feeling the veins on James’ cock as it was pushed inside. His toes curled against the kitchen floor at the delicious stretch of James’ thick length, and he let out a gasp when James ran his slick thumb over Teddy’s stretched rim, the light touch like the brush of a flame. His body was alight with sensation and he nearly opened his mouth to tell James to move his arse and just fuck him already, but a moment later, James pushed all the way inside. His balls slapped heavily against Teddy’s arse as he began to fuck Teddy with no mercy, gripping his bony hips hard and leaving Teddy with no choice but to grasp uselessly at the smooth concrete countertops for purchase.

Amidst the fucking, Al was preparing their dinner. “What do you guys want to drink? We could try that new wine Ron sent over for Ted’s birthday. Although, I think it was one of his last wines from Madame Rosmerta, and we've all heard about how much he apparently used to fancy that woman. Maybe we should save that for when he visits. So, what’ll it be, boys?” He looked up questioningly at the pair, completely unphased by the scene in front of him. 

“Rum,” James gritted out.

“Vodk-—Ahhh! Shit,” Teddy replied while James gave a particularly hard thrust.

Albus smirked and went back to what he was doing, looking for the appropriate bottles of alcohol. After another minute or two, James’ breathing grew shallow and his thrusts grew erratic. “He’s getting close, Ted,” Al commented, barely even glancing over at the two of them while he poured their drinks into a set of glasses. He was always so attuned to his surroundings, especially when his surroundings involved James. 

Teddy winked over at Al. “Got it.” He twitched his nose once more, causing his hole to squeeze around James’ prick. Al and Teddy both knew just how much James liked something extra tight around his cock. In an instant, James was coming inside Teddy. As James gasped out and shook inside of him, Teddy came as well, spilling his load onto the kitchen floor. James gave Teddy’s hips a final squeeze before he collapsed on top of Teddy’s arched back, no longer able to hold himself up.

James looked over at Albus in exasperation, leaning his flushed cheek on Teddy’s spine, his warm breath rippling over Teddy’s skin. “Well, aren’t you just a brat today?”

“Mmm, bite me, bro.” Albus turned back to the food with a smile on his lips, that is until he heard the tell-tale squelch as James began to pull out of Teddy. Al whipped around, his black hair flying. “Wait! Don’t waste it. Lemme at him.” Albus threw down the ladle in his hand and ran over, getting down onto his knees for the second time that evening. 

Teddy shuffled his feet farther apart, shaking his arse in Al’s face. “I’m all yours Al. Clean me up.”

“Don’t spoil your dinner,” James joked as he watched his brother settle down beneath Teddy.

Albus ignored James and used both hands to spread Teddy’s arse cheeks, running the flat of his tongue gently over the rim and collecting the come clinging to the edge. Then he got to work without hesitation, poking, prodding, licking, and sucking, lapping up every drop of come he could get. It wasn't long before Teddy’s hole became too sensitive. Above Albus, Teddy gasped and whined at the movements of Al’s greedy mouth, his body starting to draw away from the sensations. Albus got the picture and gave Ted’s left arse cheek a quick bite, just over the set of freckles that Teddy knew were dotted there-—the spot was a favourite of Al’s —before getting back up off the floor.

After taking a moment to stretch out the kinks in his neck and back, Teddy ran a hand through his hair. He glanced over at his reflection in the kitchen's small window, noticing that his hair was now almost entirely bright blue, just a few streaks of purple peeking through here and there. He glanced around the kitchen, smiling over at Al and James. The pair were now hip-checking one another over by the takeaway. He noticed two darkened hickies on the back of Al’s neck where his shirt had slipped down, two little reminders of the passionate sex the three of them had a few nights prior. 

“So, what’s for dinner then, lads?” Teddy asked, leaning back against the kitchen island and admiring their arses. 

“Looks like pierogies, kielbasa, and soup… which you bought. What, did I fuck the brain cells out of you, Ted?” James asked, looking smug as he turned to lean back against the counter opposite Teddy.

“Ah, Polish food. How nice! What a treat! And from your favourite restaurant too. Who do you have to thank for all that delicious food, James?” 

“Oi! You buy us food and yet it’s still all about you?” James quipped back at Teddy, chuckling and shaking out his shaggy brown hair.

‘’Everything is about me, darling. Haven’t you learned that yet?” Teddy walked away, sauntering naked up the stairs to get himself cleaned up before dinner.

*****

After he changed, Teddy watched for a moment from the upstairs landing, his heart swelling as Albus laughed, before bringing a spoon to his mouth to taste the cabbage soup he'd just heated up.

“So, speaking of things in your mouth….” James began, causing Al to spit the soup he was attempting to swallow in a fit of laughter. “Who tastes better, me or Ted?”

Grabbing his wand to clean up the mess he'd just made, Albus looked up at his brother, tapping a finger on his chin, as if he was deep in thought, though Teddy knew he was just winding his brother up. “Well, Ted tastes good, but there’s no one quite like you, Jamie.”

“Hey! I heard that!” Teddy’s shouted indignantly as he came bounding back down the stairs. 

Albus and James grinned at one another, kissing chastely as Teddy tossed them each a set of cosy jumpers and sweats.

“Aw, don’t act all bitter Ted, I might have won the taste contest, but you know that we both love fucking you best,” James said, chuckling as he pulled on his jumper.

“It’s true,” Al added, pressing a kiss to Teddy’s cheekbone. “Now, I’m fucking starving, so if you two could grab the food and drinks—” Al walked out of the kitchen and plopped himself down on the couch, “—we could actually eat.”

*****

An hour later, the trio was laid out on the couch in the living room, plates empty, bellies full, and cheeks pink from both the alcohol and the heat of the room. Outside the rain was falling, and the sky was swirling with grey, deep blue, and black, the stars barely visible through the rain. Inside, the flat was filled with light and warmth. James and Teddy were sat next to each other, limbs splayed out on the couch and coffee table while Albus was stretched across the pair of them, his feet in James’ lap, while his head lay in Teddy’s. They were cuddled up together, entirely comfortable with one another. Though they'd shared this flat together for years, it was the combination of people that made it feel like home. 

Teddy spent a few minutes staring out the window and drawing inspiration for his next painting. When he glanced back down at Al, he noticed that Al was currently receiving a foot massage from James. He stroked his fingers through Al’s hair, wanting to spoil him even further. 

“Al, did you ever end up coming?”

“Mmm,” Al hummed, his eyelids fluttering in response to James’ work and the addition of Teddy's fingers rubbing against his scalp. He glanced up at Teddy, a soft smile playing on his lips and something sparkling in his eyes. “Not yet, but I will. Don’t worry, Teddy.”

Teddy caught on and reached an arm across the couch, resting on James’ shoulders and scratching his nails through the hair at the base of James neck, “So, what’s for dessert tonight, my dear Albus?”

Al smirked up at the pair of them. “I am.”

*****

To the surprise of no one, it was the best dessert Teddy and James had had in a long time. 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/112941.html).


End file.
